betrayal
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: the girls are sick of Konoha and head for Akatsuki how will the boys react. Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

_**yay my second fanfic, this time in going to try harder to stick to the ninja thing.**_

"Hey, Tenni, Hina, Pig." yelled Sakura as she went to meet up with them at the brige, they had decided that after her shift at the hospital they would go train together and then have a sleepover.

"HEY FORHEAD HURRY UP!" Ino yelled

"SHUT UP! IM COMING."

"okay okay no need to yell." all the girls sweatdrop. They started to walk toward the training fields when Hinata turns to them.

"I-i t-think the b-b-boys are Training here, I s-s-sense their chakra."

"yeah I think that is them," Tenten said as she got a mischievous glint in her eye "lets spy on them." all the girls nodded and hid themselves in the trees above. There Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were sitting under a cluster of trees, taking a break from training.

"Hn. Training seems much more useful without the girls here to hold us back."Neji spoke up.

"Troublesome, but yeah I really don't see how they became kunochi."

"True, ask the dobe about our last mission."

"Hey, wait why do I have to tell them, awww whatever Teme." he said as Sasuke hit him on the head. "Sakura was healing Hinata because she got knocked out in like 5 seconds and dint even realized the ninja behind her, if it wasn't for the Teme they both would have died."

"Troublesome at least she dose something Ino spends all her time on looks, shopping, and boys that she dosnt even contribute on a mission."

"Hn. Tenten cant even keep up with up, we always have to slow down for her and suffer because of it, and Hinata-sama cant even protect herself against a simple mugger."

"yeah how dose she plan to get anywhere in life with that annoying stutter." after that each boy found his face being punched into a separate tree.

"So thats what you really think of us,huh." Tenten yelled

"Well nice to know our so called 'team mates' think so highly of us." Ino added. All the girls were red with anger.

"So my stutters annoying is it Naruto, never thought you would notice considering your always to busy giving yourself a big head!" for a second everybody just stared at Hinata with wide eyes, who knew she could yell and insult people when she was angry?"

"Girls lets just go its clear we aren't wanted around these four." sakura said giving one last glare at Sasuke before heading to her house.

_**SAKURAS HOUSE**_

__Four very angry kunochi were sitting around a table trying to calm down but its hard when the boys your in love with talk about you like that. "I have an idea on how to prove to this whole village how strong we are,but its risky..." Sakura trailed off.

"What is it?" said Ino feeling so desperate at the moment.

"Wellllll do you remember that mission we went on last month when we ran into some Akatsuki members on the way back here."

"How could I forget?" all the girls shuddered remembering it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ they sped up their pase and took out their kuni ,someone was following them. Then all four girls were blown back into the trees. _

_ "Relax girls we come in peace." the girls tensed as Deidera, itachi, and kisame appeared before them._

_ "Hn,you girls are from konoha correct?" asked Itachi _

_ "so?"_

_ "were looking for power you have it-" kisame was cut off by Deidera _

_ "basiclly he's asking you to join us."_

_ "why would we betray our village for you?"_

_ "hn. Suit yourself but if you change your mind," he tossed them a card "summon us using this."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Your considering joining them?" Tenten asked Sakura simply nodded.

"well I think its a good idea, nobody in this village respects us and im tired of it." Hinata agreed

"Your right, we should definitely do this." Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"so go get everything you need to leave and meet me back here in ten minutes." all the girls nodded and headed to their homes. When they arrived They quickly wrote and delivered a note to Tsunade and headed to the gates.

Sakura marked the card with blood and Itachi appeared before them. "so you changed your minds after all." and after that they were off not even looking back at what they were leaving behind.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"SHIZUNE!"

"y-yes milady."

"get me all the boys of the konoha 12 and Sai and their senseis NOW!"

"r-right away."

Now all the boys and senseis were standing in Tsunade's office.

"uuuuuhhhhhh Baa-chan why are we here? And where are the girls?"

Instead of hitting Naruto for calling them that she said "just shut up and listen to this."

_ Dear Tsunade-shishiou_

_ We are sorry to inform you that we have decided to leave the village and explore our other options. We didn't want to at first but after realizing that certain shinobie and others in this village think of us as useless and dont deserve to be kunochi as well as the fact that we are tired of being under appreciated and seen as weak little girls has made us belive this is the only way. Don't bother coming to find us, you wont._

_ Sincerely,_

_ your apprentice,_

_ Sakura_

_ the seneies, kiba, akamaru,choji,lee,and shino that we will miss them,all the others just tell them to go crawl in a hole and die for all we care._

The room was silent, the only noise herd were kurini,Tsunade, and shizunes small sobs and the underbreath curses by the four boys that caused this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI ppl! Okay sorry I forgot to mention this last time but I rlly stink at grammar and my editor has been busy, I will be fixing all the chapters eventually. Anyway thx to all of you who are reading. On with the story.**_

__Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru , and Neji walked out of the hokage building still shocked from what they had just heard. I mean they knew what they said had hurt the girls but they didn't think it wold drive them to leave the village. They hadn't even completely meant what they said in truth they had believed the girls were strong. Now they all walked the streets of the village with the feeling of loss when the girls left they took the boys hearts with them.

They thought about the mission Tsunade assigned them, they had to gather information from other villages about where the girls may have game and if possible find and bring them back. They were to leave immediately.

~~~~~~~~~_**The girls~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Pein would like to see you girls now" Sasori said as he knocked on their door, Hinata opened it and nodded, they were still in their original outfits considering they still had to await Pein's judgment. He lead them to the meeting room and told them to stand in a line.

" You girls have left you village to join us, why?" Pein asked

" For power" Sakura said first

" To prove them wrong" Tenten said next

" To end the heartbreak" Ino said after

" For all these reasons, we betray our village" Hinata finished

" I see, now you must prove you loyalty." he tossed them each a kuni. " Your headbands." Each girl took off their headband and put a slash through it. "Good, now you will show us what power you posses so far. Sakura you will fight Itachi, Hinata Sasori, Ino and Deidera, and finally Tenten and Kisame. Let the battles begin!"

All of them got into battle stance as they reached the training grounds.

~~~~~~~~_**SAKURA & ITACHI~~~~~~~~**_

Sakura punched the ground creating a fissure causing Itachi to jump into the air. She covered her eyes with her headband and was now using vibrations in the ground similar to some of the powers of the Byakugan. (She developed the Technique while training with Hinata, and had never shown it to anybody else.) completely avoiding any genjutsu he may try to put her under. She doged as he threw a few kunis and punched the ground again, he jumped and appeared behind her. She anticipated this and jumped back throwing a few shuriken he again easily dodged. Stopping for a second to catch their breaths she formulated a plan. She started to form the hand signs. " katon(sp?): Sakura blossom jutsu!"

she yelled, a huge fireball came out of her mouth and separated into the shape of a Sakura blossom them surrounded him. He broke it easily and because of her lack of chakra didn't notice him come up behind her and put a kuni to her throat. "I Win" he whispered in her ear.

_**~~~~~~~~HINATA & SASORI~~~~~~~~~~**_

Hinata back flipped over a fallen branch to avoid one of Sasori's puppets she activated her Byakugan and used it to strike the only week spot in the puppet causing it to fall to pieces. He growled nobody has found the week spot in one of his puppets that clearly. She started to do the hand seals "switonsp?): water prison justu!" she screamed, but Sasori having sparred Kisame many times knew how to avoid this justu. Hinata was smart though she knew this and sent a clone to bloke his chakra points from behind he of course saw it coming and dogged it. She had to stop for a moment she was out of Chakra and he took that opportunity to pin her to the ground with his few Senbon.

_**~~~~~~~~~~INO&DEDIERA~~~~~~~~**_

Ino threw a few senbon at his clay ants sending them far enough away so that the explosions wouldn't affect her. She then used her mind Destruction justu on his clay bird but it mover out of the way to quickly. "futon(sp?): Wind senbon justu" she screamed as the wind pierced thousands of holes in his clay bird. She didn't expect him to control his landing and fall on her knocking her unconscious.

_**~~~~~~~~~TENTEN&KISAME~~~~~~~~~**_

Tenten ducked narrowly missing Kisame's sword and jumped back throwing a few kuni as she did so. "earth style(idk it):earth wall jutsu!" she was already low on chakra from getting hit by his Samehead twice and had already used twin rising dragons. She wasn't going to be able to win this battle. He brke down her wall and he came up behind her hitting a point in her neck making her unconscious.(srry Tenten fans if this made her seem week but I didn't k what to put in the battle.)

" You girls showed Some significant power that can and will be greatly improved especially you Sakura I would like to see what you can really do with that technique."

" Dose this mean were in?"

He nodded and all the girls let out a breath they had been holding. "Konan go with them to get their cloaks." she nodded and they headed out of the room.

As they walked Konan explained the layout of the hide out and told them if they needed anything to just ask her. " If you don't mind me asking what happened to make you leave Konoha." the girls looked at each other and nodded, they could trust her. They told her their story each girl commenting when they had something to say. "i see so you want to show them all they made a mistake in thinking that of you and prove to those you loved before that you are more than meets the eye." They nodded " I understand" she said handing them their cloaks and the knew outfits they had picked out while shopping. "You girls should go and rest you start training tomorrow morning."

" Arigato Konan-chan" the girls said at the same time as they headed to their room. When they got back to the room they talked for a bit mostly about how their secret training and learning elemental justu together helped with their skills but not enough. After a while they all fell asleep.

_**Yay another chap done I wanna describe the girls new outfits quick.**_

_**Sakura- long black tank top, fishnet top underneath, Red tights that end midthigh white shuriken holster on right thigh , black knee high heeled ninja boots. Akatsuki cloak ontop**_

_**Ino- basicly the some outfit as always except the top is black and her holster is also white and black high heeled ninja boots that go halfway up cloak ontop**_

_**Tenten- Green kimono style top (with draping sleeves) black mid thigh skirt with tights that go till knee. Black high heeled ninja boots that go halfway up leg. White shuriken holster. Akatsuki cloak ontop.**_

_**Hinata- lilack sweater similar to current one but only goes to midrif and Sakura's but in black. black high heeled ninja boots that go halfway up leg. White shuriken holster . Akatsuki cloak ontop (hehe I wanted her to seem more comfortable and outgoing now that shes left Konoha!) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey everyone, okay ik the last chapter wasn't 2 good that was my first attempt at a fight scene I jst wanted to see how it would work out. Okay unfortunately this is an unedited chapter. Enjoy! **_

___Italics-Telepathy jutsu_

A few days later,the girls woke up to the sound of an alarm clock being smashed to little pieces, again.

"SAKI!" all the other girls yelled when they saw the little pieces of plastic fly everywhere.

"Whattt? It was loud and annoying, plus it woke me up from a great__dreammm!" she whined and everyone sweat dropped.

"Well what was the dream about?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

"We beat the guys up!"

"mmmmk now I see why your mad..." Tenten said and everyone sweat dropped again.

"Ummm girls maybe we should get ready now I wanna make a better impression than yesterday." Ino said everyone just stared for a second she was never exited bout training. O well first time for everything as they started getting ready.

~~~~~ _**~~~~LATER THT DAY~~~~~~~**_

"God that was tiring!" Tenten said grabbing a water bottle, they had just finished working on there ninjustu and genjustu skills, all they had left work on for today was their special techniques and Taijutsu but that would come after lunch.

They had been training with Akatsuki for about a week now. Each girl had developed new techniques and further advanced the ones they had now. They had been also working on a few jutsu that they could preform together and one that let them use telepathy between the four of them.

"Girls, Pein wants to see you all now." Konan said walking up to them. Out of every member of Akatsuki they had grown most close to her, she was the only person they trusted outside of each other.

They girls nodded to each other activating the jutsu before they went, just in case it was necessary.

_ 'Why do you think he wants to see us?' _Ino asked as they started to walk towards to main room.

_'Maybe he wants to discus our training.'_ Sakura suggested

_'Or show us a new justu.' _Tenten said

_'lets hurry up and find out instead of wondering'_

_ 'Dang, Hina-chan you've changed a lot in a week.'_

_ 'Well getting my heart broken made me realize that I was an idiot to act that way because of a guy and in truth I've been wanting to let my true self out for a while I was just to nervous before.'_

"Girls, I'm giving you a mission." they nodded, "you will go to a village between here and the Land of Fire, It's a village that is known for being a rest stop for ninja from every village. Get information on defenses for the villages with still live Jinchrikis(sp?). There will be no need to disquies yourselves, Konoha hasn't declared you missing nin yet and you can hide yourselves as civilians if you see ninja from there." The girls nodded and left.

_'What If we see the boys?'_Tenten asked a little nervouse at the thought of seeing Neji again. What would he think about there decision to join Aktsuki?

'_Kick their butts, What else?' _Hinata answered coolly

_' worried about Neji ,Tenni-chan?'_

_ ' lay off her Pig, you know were all worried about what will happen if we run into them.'_

_ 'yeah, I know...'_

After that all the girls stayed silent and went to pack there items leaving there cloaks and headbands behind,, so they could blend into the crowd.

_**~~~~~~~Somewhere in the woods with the boys ~~~~~~~~**_

__"So what village are we going to check next Shikamaru?" Naruto asked there leader, they had gone to three different ones already trying to find information on the girls whereabouts they only had a little time left before they had to return home from their mission.

"Troublesome, a rest stop village not far from here, ninja from every village stop there so there's a good chance someone may have seen them." the boys nodded and headed in the direction of the village. He hoped he was right, he couldn't help but think about Ino all the time. He wanted to see her, no he NEEDED to see her, and he was sure the other boys felt the same about their girls as well.

_**~~~~~~~time skip with girls~~~~~~~~**_

"Ugh, those ninja from the cloud village were such perverts!" Tenten said collapsing on her bed. They had gotten to the village earlier than expected so they had started gathering information. Mostly by flirting with random drunk ninja, they already had enough on the cloud and sand village, they now only needed some on the traveling jinchuriki. They were lucky they hadn't seen any Konoha shinobi yet.

"Yeah but they weren't very smart, were they?" Ino giggled and soon all the girls burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh like that, they hadn't done so in a long time, since they left actually, befor they left they laughed like that every day.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye trying to get over her giggling when she suddenly stiffened as did all the girls. It was Them they could tell those Chakra signatures from a mile away.

"The boys...there here" Sakura whispered

"We should get our things and get out before they notice were here as well." Hinata said trying to stay calm but you could here the waver in her voice, she didn't know if she could face HIM yet.

The girls all nodded in agreement, "Mask you chakra." Sakura ordered, she was the most calm out of them all, after all she had been used to Sauske's put downs, they may have still hurt but she could at least face him afterwords. They did as they were told Sakura was their leader

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~The boys~~~~~~~~**_

They had just gotten to the village and were exhausted from the trip. "There's a hotel over there well check in and start looking for the girls in the morning." Shikamaru yawned and the boys nodded they all had been silent over the entire trip. It was expected from Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, but Naruto that was just weird. They're thoughts were on the girls.

They walked into the hotel and immediately froze, for a second they thought they could sense their chakra's but it was gone a second later. Naruto went to the clerk with the picture they had of the girls.

"Hey, you have you seen these girls?"

He nodded "They checked in a little while ago, they were cute." The boys felt like beating him to a pulp but just settled for sending him short death glares.

"Mask your chakra ." Neji commanded they nodded as Sasuke turned to the clerk again.

"What room are they in?"

"Room 4 down the hall there." he said the fear in his voice evident. Who could blame him, the four death glares themselves nearly knocked him out. They ignored his fear and headed down the hall, they were so close to their girls. They got there just in time as they opened the sliding rice paper the girls were jumping out the window and they followed.

_**~~~~~Girls pov~~~~~~**_

__The boys found them so the girls did the first thing that came to mind, they ran. They knew that the boys would catch up eventually and they would have no choice but to fight. So they split up to an area that would benefit them.

Hinata lead Naruto to a water fall.

Sakura took Sauske to an empty field.

Tenten and Neji were now in a forest.

Ino and Shikamaru to a cliff.

This was going to be interesting.

_**So waddya think? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks to everyone whose been reading and reviewing and I apologize 4 the spelling nd grammar errors.**_

_**~~~~~NARUTO & HINATA~~~~~~~**_

__"Hinata! Come back to the village with us!" He yelled when the finally stopped running, They were standing at the bottom of a waterfall.

"Why would I want to go back to that stupid village,they don't care about me."

"What do you mean? What about Neji and your family , What about _Me!_"

"_Oh pleas!_ My family thinks i'm weak and unworthy of my power and saying you care is just a big lie. I thought you hated liars Naruto but in truth you are one!" And with that she started forming hand hand seals that were to fast for him to even read.

"Switon: Water senbon justu" She yelled, water rose out of the lake in the form of senbon going straight for his heart but the second the first one hit it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Huh, you really think you can trick me with that pathetic jutsu." She whirled around to face the twenty of so shadow clones charging to attack and restrain her.

"8 trigrams 64 palms Protection!" using her Ultimate defense justu which Naruto had only seen once before. It had gotten faster and cut each of his weapons and clones in half.

"What happened to you Hinata? What happened to the sweet shy girl I know and l-" he cut himself off, he was going to say love but he was scared how would she react if he said such a thing. "like" he finished.

The full meaning of his words didn't sink in "That Hinata was weak, she left when she realized the truth." she yelled For a second they just stared at each other, Naruto now knew the only way to bring he back was if he used his full strength.

He created a clone and started to store chakra in his hand. "Finally your getting serious, I was thinking I was going to be able to catch the Kuuybi(sp?) without breaking a sweat." she smirked.

"Grrrr, Rasengan!" he growled but as he was charging forward she appeared next to him with inhuman speed and grabbed his wrist making his Rasengan disappear completely. He stared at her with wide eyes, "W-when did you get this strong?"

"I was always strong Naruto-kun you were just to stupid to notice!" She said getting really angry now. How would he know how strong she was he never paid a sliver of attention to her.

"Hinata I-i-"

"Save it Naruto." She said as she hit a pressure point in his neck knocking him out , then she placed him on the shore and went to meet up with the girls.

_** ~~~~~~~~SAKURA & SASUKE~~~~~~~**_

__"Sakura, why did you leave the village?" Sasuke asked standing opposite of her the wind blowing her bubble gum pink locks into her face.

"Why do you care you abandoned the village for power and criticized us for coming after you, so why are you doing the same exact thing to me."

"That was different I had a reason to gain power, you don't." He said getting frustrated now

"I have my reasons Sasuke I just don't tell everyone and let it rule my life like you do."she growled. That was it how dare he be so hypocritical. She covered her eyes with the red headband she had been wearing in replacement of her Konha one, in case he tried to trap her in a genjutsu she may be good at escaping but it takes up to much chakra. She punched the ground and sensed him jump into the air pulling out his Katan. "Katon:Sakura blossom jutstu!" he barley dodged but not without sustaining a small burn to his arm.

"Wow Sasuke you really are weak compared to you brother he dodged that attack no problem." She smirked she new she touched a nerve.

"You fought my brother?" He growled

"Yup and I'm just saying you should give up now, you cant beat him." That did it he activated his sharingan and charged at her with his Katan making her smirk grow wider. In a second she was gone she punched the ground behind him but he was replaced by a log.

She turned and faced him, "Chidori Nagashi!" he yelled but she got away quick enough. He was panting, she threw a kuni at him scratching his arm. He turned to her "Sakura, where is he?"

"Hehe why would I tell you."

"..." he was speechless wasn't she the one who said she would help him capture his brother if he came back to the village. Wasn't she the one that said she would do anything to help him achieve his goals. "Sakura what happened to you?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun." she said in a fake sweet voice "but I do think this game has gone on long enough." she said appearing behind him and knocking him out. She quickly healed his minor injury's and went to meet with the other girl.

_** ~~~~~~~INO& SHIKAMARU~~~~~~**_

__"Come on Ino don't be a drag." he said he was facing her and her back was to the cliff.

"What was that Shika I'm a drag, then why wast your time trying to make me go back to that worthless village."

"Your not a drag, so don't act like one and that 'worthless' village as you call it is where your mother and father have been crying for a week, where everyone misses you." especially me he added in his mind.

"They knows I'll be fine and as for everyone else that cares about my leaving well there traveling with me. These girls are the only other ones that care about me."

"That's not true!" he yelled

"YES IT IS AND DONT TRY TO DENY IT!" She screamed as tears pooled in her eyes it was true at least it was to her.

"Oh yeah what about Choji, Asuma, and Me your team."

"You guys did everything and forgot I was there most of the time so don't talk to me like I was of your team."

"..."

"That's what I thought." she said she started forming hand seals. What was she doing she knew he couldn't fight her, not her his childhood friend,teammate, and crush. "Futon:Wind restraint jutsu" A strong wind pinned him to a tree. She walked towards him and stood there "sorry Shika-kun" she whispered under her breath but he heard her "Mind transfer jutsu" She only put a little chakra into it so instead of what it's suppose to do it only knocked him out.

Then she ran off to meet with the rest of the girls.

_**~~~~~~~~~~TENTEN & NEJI~~~~~~~**_

__"Tenten, don't be foolish and come back to the village."

"oh so now I'm foolish?" she said sarcastically

"..."

"Che. you know what is foolish, trying to talk me into coming back. I mean I don't have a family, my friends are the girls, Gai and Lee didn't pay attention to me and you, you don't care about anything to you I'm just a weak sparring partner." she said she wasn't in the mood to listen to him convince her to come back. "Well lets see how weak I am now. Earth style: roots and vines jutsu!" Immediately chakra infused roots restrained him.

He quickly sent chakra to his hand and used it to cut the roots but she was prepared for that. "Twin rising dragons." He used his Ultimate defense to block almost all the weapons one shuriken cut his arm.

"Tenten stop this nonsense now ."

"No!" she yelled hopping up into the tree branches and throwing a few kunis his way he dodged and appeared behind her.

"8 Trigrams 32 palm." He blocked was blocking her charkra points but each hit he inflicted on her pained him. It was a substitution jutsu though she was behind him instead she knocked him out and rested him against a tree. As she ran to the girls.

_**Thx 4 reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys srry I took so long to update iv been wayyyy busy but I made this chap longer to make up 4 it. srry for the spelling nd grammar mistakes, R&R!**_

The girls met in a clearing in the woods, they nodded at each other and a silent understanding passed between. These fights never happened, when Pein asked why they were back early the answer would be that they only sensed their chakra and were not ready to fight them yet, nobody else vould know what happened here.

_**~~~~~~~~~BOYS~~~~~~~~**_

They woke a few minutes after the girls left and went to meet back at the hotel, after getting a room and tending their wounds they exchanged their experiences.

After a few moments of science Shikamaru spoke up "Troublesome so the girls have joined Akatsuki"

"Wahhh Shikamaru where do you get that?" (guess who?)

Sauske face palmed "Dobe"

"Shut up teme"

"What Shikamaru means is, Hinata said 'catch the kyuubi' and Sakura fought Itachi the only logical explanation is that they joined Akatsuki" Neji said getting annoyed with the two.

"Ohhhhhhh" Naruto said earning him a hit on the back of the head from Sasuke

"This Is bad, they have all of Konoha's secrets especially Sakura being Tsunades apprentice and all."he said after finally realizing the problem

"I don't think so" Shikamaru said

Everyone then stared at him as if he had three heads, how was it not bad. He sighed in frustration " look they left us alive when they easily could have killed us and they didn't take Naruto"

they still stared at him with confused expressions. "troublesome,it MEANS they still have some feelings toward Konoha and more importantly us."

It finally clicked for them 'took them long enough' he thought.

"But who knows how long they will have those feelings, they'll be with Akatsuki all the time and they obviously left because of their anger toward both." Sasuke pointed out the whole time thinking 'she fought with my brother' and 'she's going to be with HIM all the time'.

"then we just have to get them back before those feelings go away completely" Neji said 'Tenten please please come back to me'

Shikamaru nodded they finally figured out what he had been trying to say. Naruto grinned he was going to get his sweet little Hinata-chan back at all cost, even if he had to go in and drag her out while fighting all of the Akatsuki members at once.

_**~~~~~~~~~~THE GIRLS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So you say you left your mission early with only half the information needed because you were not ready to engage in battle with your old comrades, even though you were more than capable of beating them and gave up a chance to capture the kyubi because of it" Pein said frustrated. The girls nodded sheepishly, he was going to say something but another idea came to mind. "go and train you will get another chance."

The girls nodded they knew they would have to face the boys again, no matter how much they didn't want to it was hard to admit but even after everything the boys did to them, they still loved them.

As soon as they were out of site Pein called for Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, and Deidera.

"yes Pein-sama?" Sasori asked

"Those girls, still have ties with Konoha, I want you to make them forget about it or at least make it so they stop caring about those ties." he smirked and so did the others.

"This is gonna be fun, yeah!" Deidera said.

_**~~~~~~~~~TRAINING GROUNDS~~~~~~~**_

"Sakura." Itachi called, she looked over "Pein-sama wants me to help you with you genjustu. She shrugged and followed, it wasn't a surprise she did have an affinity for genjutsu after all, but nobody bothered to help train her in it they were to focused on training Sasuke and Naruto at the time (cough cough Kakashi cough cough) and when Tsunade trained her sh focused only on medical ninjustu, chakra control, and taijustu. It was only logical Itachi train her in that area.

Sasori appeared behind Hinata(A/N he is not in his bulky puppet hes in his human like form) "I will spar with you in her place." she nodded and followed him quietly. Normally she would have blushed at the way he surprised her but she had been working on controlling her emotions and no longer blushed and stuttered at trivial things like that.

Kisame pulled Tenten, who had been practicing with a new Katan she bought when they were in the village "How bout I show you a new way to use that thing?" He said motioning to her Katan, she nodded eagerly he was of course one of the seven ninja swordsman, what weapons master/mistress wouldn't want to train with one of them. He chuckled and motioned for her to follow him.

"It seems all your friends left, yeah" Deidera said to Ino who was reading a scroll on a wind justu. She didn't mind right now she wanted to be alone, so she could cry, she knew the other girls felt the same, it was hard to see the boys again. They didn't regret joining Akatsuki but did miss Konoha and her family.

He sat next to her "Whats on your mind?" he asked her.

She didn't think he would leave her alone till she answered so she simply said "Home"

"You regret leaving." He frowned

She sighed "No, I just... HIM being so close, it brought up unwanted memories."

"Like what?"

She sighed again did he ever give up "Like how I fell in love with him and how he insulted me, and how he would always flirt with this one sand kunochi right in front of me. I felt like I didn't matter at all like I really was useless..." she trailed off she didn't know why she reveled so much something just made her tell him. He nodded giving her a sympathetic look.

"Well there are plenty of guys out their you know."

"I know" she said 'but none like him' she looked at Deidera and fake smiled.

"You can stop faking you know."

"That easy to tell huh"

"yup" he chuckled this time she gave him a genuine smile, that was funny."so how would you like help with that jutsu" she nodded and they got to work.

_**~~~~~~SAKURA&ITACHI~~~~~~~~~~**_

"First, I will teach you how to get out of the sharingan you will need it when you fight my brother." She nodded and looked into his eyes as he cast a genjutsu on her.

First it showed the first B rank team seven had, then Sasuke leaving,the day her parents died, Naruto when he grew four tails during their mission with Yammato, Sasuke coming back, when she heard him insulting her that's when she finally broke out of it by breaking her finger. She didn't want Itachi to see the fight she had with Sasuke, he now had seen every horrible, degrading, and painful moment of her life.

"Hn. next time escaped it without hurting yourself." he said plainly as she healed herself.

"She gave him an annoyed look "And HOW exactly am I suppose to do that." though she was grateful he didn't say anything about what he just saw.

"Build up your chakra in your head and release it into you brain slowly as if you were healing yourself." she nodded and he put her under the Sharingan again.

This time it showed her unconscious in the land of water then her telling Sasuke to leave. But it stopped there she was able to preform the technique but it drained her to the point she was dizzy.

He nodded "we will rest until you recover your chakra." she nodded back and went to sit underneath a tree. He followed her and handed her a water bottle before sitting under the tree next to her.

"Thanks." she said she had been feeling horrible since she fought Sasuke, he brought up every memory she had been trying to forget everything she had nearly forgotten when they joined Akatsuki. Her thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from the Uchiha next to her. "what?" she snapped

"nothing I just find it amusing that most of your most horrible memories are about my foolish little brother." she blushed bright pink and mumbled something under her breath "What was that?"

"I said that your brother was an idiot that caused me a lot of pain."

"I see."

"whatever." It was awkward for her to talk to anybody about Sasuke let alone his equally stoic brother.

"Lets try again" he told her seeing as she had regained enough chakra to do it again. She nodded they practiced this technique for anther few hours before parting ways.

_**~~~~~~~~~TENTEN&KISAME~~~~~~~**_

"Now channel your earth chakra Into the blade as you would a chakra blade." Kisame instructed.

She nodded and did so all of a sudden rocks were coming up from the ground beneath her, she twirled and trust the tip of the sword forward sending spikes toward the training dummy she had been using piercing it in the center. "You learn fast" he said examining the wound she made.

"Now that you've got that part down I'm going to show you how to turn that into other attacks" he paused for a second so she could listen "you see that katan of yours has a hidden compartment in the end of the hilt, you can store anything from a piece of a summoning scroll to wrap around your blade sending spikes and other weapons to your target at the same time." he stopped for a second and her eyes sparkled at the thought of combining her two favorite techniques. "you can also get the other girls to store their elemental chakra into the compartment and combine it with your own, say you use Sakuras for instance then you could make flaming spikes go toward you opponent. For now we will try in with my water based chakra." She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

They practiced the technique for the next few hours but Kisame knew in this time not one of her thoughts had been on Neji and that was the plan wasn't it, make her completely forget about the shinobi she was in love with, even when she left to meet the girls for dinner her thoughts didn't stray to him once.

_**~~~~~~~HINATA&SASORI~~~~~~~**_

Hinata dodged the puppet coming at her from the side then sent chakra to her feet and hand appearing to part of the puppets strings and cutting them swiftly making the puppet fall limp.

"Well done" He complimented her

"Thank you" she said happy that for once in her life someone gave her praise for her skill instead of putting her down or saying she could do better, sure she had the girls but it wasn't the same. This was a new start and a new stronger, more confident Hinata.

Noticing the happiness in her eyes, he chuckled "I'm guessing you don't get praised very often. She shook her head mentally slapping herself for making it so obvious.

"My family is the strict kind, were if your not able to meet their expectations, your scum." She scowled at the thought of her Father.

He nodded his head in understanding. "you seem strong enough to me."

"Things are...were different with them."

"Well then let us get back to training you will be able to prove them wrong soon enough."

She nodded and they sparred for a few hours Hinata Perfected a new water jutsu in the process. (srry idk what to put in this part.) Before they went to meet with the girls.

"Hey girls?"

"Ya Ino?" Tenten said looking up from the kuni she had been sharpening

"Well I was thinking..."

"Uhoh!" Sakura said "thats never a good sign"

"Funny" Ino said throwing a pillow at her. "As I was saying I need a distraction so how bout we go cook a huge meal I'm starving anyway and it would be a great way to thank the members of Akatsuki for their hospitality."

"Well other than using that as a thank you since I'm pretty sure they don't want one, cooking sounds like a good idea." Hinata said in her thinking position.

Sakura put down her book "Well lets go then" she giggled.

They went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients they needed, Sakura would make the Sushi, Ino would make the Dango, Tenten would make the Onigiri, and Hinata would make the Ramen, she had become a pro at it since she made her own recipe for it hoping to impress Naruto but he never got to try it because she was to shy to ask him to try it. An hour later they had a Buffet fit for 20 sitting in front of them and the girls even decided to make Oreo Ice cream pie for desert. (They really needed this distraction and now im hungry! O.O)

A few minutes later the Other members of Akatsuki came in from smelling the food Everyone's eyes grew wide when they saw the girls sitting down to eat.

"Oi Kakazu look at all this food!" Hidan yelled

"You girls made all of this ?" Konan asked

"We were really hungry and thought we would at least make enough if you wanted some, were used to cooking so much since our teammates couldn't cook to save their lives" Ino shrugged

"Unless its instant Ramen" Sakura pointed out. Everyone nodded and sat down to eat.

"Tobi Thanks you Sempi`s for all the yummy yummy food!" The girls all sweat dropped when he called them sempi`s 'but were newer than you, how are we your sempis' they thought. They shrugged it off and returned to the amazing meal they were having.

_**~~~~~~WITH THE BOYS~~~~~**_

"I'm soooooooo hungryyyyyyyy" Naruto complained as his stomach growled again he had already finished eating all the instant Ramen they had.

"Shut up and deal with it dobe"

"Ughh how come none of you know how to cookkk"

"Troublesome cause the girls always cooked for us"

Naruto suddenly looked down "I miss them." The boys nodded in agreement 'Hinata-chan'

_**Lol I jst had to put that last part in there I felt like the story need some funny in it. Also I jst put out another story If you wanna read it its called Changes . TTFN R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

___**This is not a chap srry but I wanna thank ppl for the reviews and it seems I didn't make something clear before and im srry for tht. The girls had been training and getting stronger on their own and have been getting much stronger before Akatsuki and have also heard bad talk from others in the village. I also made the girls decision so rash because im planning many twists in the plot if you recall the girls said they wanted to prove the boys wrong prove that they were strong theirs plenty of ways to do that not just leaving the village and getting stronger. You'll see what I mean.**_

_**Dont worry ill update soon!**_

_**~Sincerely, xAnimeaddict1**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura went to her room after her training session with Itachi, it had been a year since the girls came to Akatsuki and had been receiving special training from its members. She had just been told Pain wanted to see them all.

She walked in and nodded to the girls they quickly cast their mind reader jutsu and headed to the meeting room. It was time and they knew it. They walked into the room and stood at attention with all the other members.

"Good your here, it's time for you to get your second chance and for us to destroy Konoha." Pain said. The girls nodded careful to maintain the emotionless masks they wore.

"We will leave tomorrow morning and strike in three days using the Intel you gave us on the village defenses. You four will go and seek out the ones you need to defeat, Hinata you can not kill Naruto instead you must bring him to me, I will be farther away watching the destruction, the rest of you can attack the village as you please, Hidan and Kakazu you have to take care of the Hokage." Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to prepare.

_'its time' Sakura said _

_ 'Hai' they all chorused_

_ **~~~~~~THE BOYS~~~~~~~~~**_

__The boys were at team sevens old training grounds, ever since they came back from that mission, they had been training all the time, devoting everything to getting stronger to get their girls back.

"You guys should take a break." Said Kiba had come to see them along with the other boys/

"Yeah-munch-your not going to get them back if you exhaust yourselves- munch munch-much" Choji said. Ever since the girls left everyone had been down not as lively, even Naruto.

"..." The others just ignored them.

Sigh "Give it up they wont take a break." kiba said and started heading back to the village.

Just then an Anbu appeared before the four "The Hokage wants to see you all immediately."

"Hai."

They walked there in silence, they had a feeling it had something to do with the girls. When they entered her office they were met with a very angry Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama why have you called for us." Neji asked

She looked at them with sad eyes "We have just received information that Akatsuki is planning an attack on the village."

The boys hung their heads, it was their fault after all.

"Normally, Naruto I would make you stay out of the battle because they are after you, but seeing the circumstances I will let you fight and bring her back. But I want the rest of you to watch out for him."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Naruto said everyone stared at him, he never called her that always Baa-chan, I guess the news hit him the hard.

'I will bring you back (insert specific name here)' The boys thought.

_**~~~~~~THE GIRLS~~~~~~~~~**_

__Hinata stared out at the lake before her, they had been traveling for about a day now and had stopped to rest.

'I miss him' she thought. No matter what she did about it, how much she denied it, she was still in love with him. She remembered the little things like fainting around him, how he always thought she had a fever when she blushed, and her favorite memory eating Ramen with him on his birthday.

Sure he called her weak, but she was at the time, she stuttered when she talked and had absolutely no backbone at the time. Now at least she was stronger but it came with a price, she would have to capture him and bring him to the leader.

"Hinata were leaving." Sasori came up behind her and said. She nodded and followed him to the group. 'lets just hope it all works out' she thought.

_**Srry it was a short chap but I wanted to save the battles for the next chap. Also if anyone has ideas for new jutsu I can make the characters do next time pm or comment them on the story and ill try to put them in. R&R! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hayyy, srry I haven't been updating very fast Iv been spending more time on my new story. I will try to update faster R&R!**_

__The girls looked over the leaf village from a cliff, it hadn't changed much since they left.

"Let's go Sakura commanded." They all nodded the attack had started. Each girl pinpointed the chakra signature of their targets, the others started causing havoc around the village. The village had prepared for battle but not well enough. In only half an hour they breached their defenses and were in the main village.

_**~~~~~~~~~TENTEN&NEJI~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Nice to see you again, Nejiiiiiii." She dragged out his name.

Neji froze 'when did she get here?' he got in a defense stance "Likewise."

"Still cold I see, well lets take our fight somewhere else shall we?" He nodded in response and they both disappeared. They me again In a clearing not to far from the main village.

"You don't have to do this you know you can always come back." He said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She looked away "Why would I want to come back to this pathetic hole where I get no respect no matter how hard I work."

"I see." He took battle stance and activated his byakugan, he didn't want to do this but if it was the only way to get her back to him, he would.

She took battle stance as well, she made the first move, throwing a few kuni in his direction, he easily dodged and moved toward her. She disappeared and a few shuriken came at him from behind, he used his rotation to block it with rotation.

"Hn. Maybe you should stop with such simple attacks and we can start the real battle."

"oh, im glad you noticed I was holding back." She jumped down from a tree and smirked.

"..." She withdrew her katan and pumped some chakra into it. She swung it toward him, he was going to go under it and stab he stomach but he was suddenly blocked by spikes, she moved the katan above his back, and a spike pierced his stomach. There was a "poof!" and a log replaced him.

"Substitution." She murmured under her breath and turned around stopping the kuni that was aimed at her back. She found his chakra and followed it, but when she caught up to it, it was a clone. The real Neji came behind her.

"8 trigrams 132 palms" he pushed her back into a tree during the attack and now had her pinned against it. He looked into her eyes and wiped some blood from the side of her mouth. "I don't want to keep fighting you Tenten." He whispered in her ear. His breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Well that makes one of us."She grabbed his writs, still holding he katan, she did a few one handed signs and screamed "Earth and fire style flaming spikes justu!"she had each girl force elemental Chakra into the compartment in the hilt before the battle, knowing she would need it, because of Neji's power to block her chakra. Then instead of trusting her katan forward she spun in a circle, still holding him. Then let go and jumped over the spikes leaving him momentarily trapped in the flaming circle of spikes.

_**~~~~~~~INO&SHIKAMARU~~~~~~~~~~**_

__Shikamaru and Ino were facing each other on top of hokage mountain.

"Ino"

"Shikamaru" They just stayed their for a moment looking at each other, he knew he would have to fight her for real this time and he couldn't hold back it hurt him.

He made the first move "Shadow possession jutsu." He walked forward and so did she bringing them closer and closer together and he did the one thing he's wanted to do for years now, he kissed her. It only lasted a second and after that she was gone in a puff of smoke, he smirked. He knew it was a clone he had caught, he wasn't a genius for nothing, but he knew his message to her got through.

'no matter what you've done I still love you so don't make me do this.' she came up behind him and held a kuni to his neck.

"I have to." she whispered, he nodded he knew she had something up her sleeve. She removed the kuni and jumped back. He did as well and the real battle began.

She did some hand signs "Wind style: Exploding air jutsu!" Suddenly pockets of air started exploding all around Shikamaru. He jumped back avoiding a few explosions, then started some rapid hand signs.

"Shadow strangle jutsu!" the shadow wrapped around Ino's body and held her, she smirked and used what little movement she could do with her head to throw her hair forward and disrupt the shadow making her hair tie fly off in the process, exposing how long her hair really was. For a second seeing her like that mesmerized him so much that he forgot his jutsu all together.

He regained his posture to late, the second his jutsu went away started casting another justu "Wind style:current prison jutsu!" Shikamaru was lifted up into the air an just suspended there.

_**~~~~~~~HINATA&NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__"Hinata!" He saw her on the roof of a building on the edge of town, fighting off some Suna nin who had been sent to help.

"Oh, finally decided to show up I see." she paused to take out the last ninja, looking bored. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show, and I would have to fight these weaklings." she said coldly, Naruto was still shocked at her tone.'oh right she's not the same anymore.' he thought.

"Well then lets have some fun!" he grinned.

She smirked "Prepare to be beaten by a girl, Uzumaki." as she took her stance.

He laughed "sorry Hina-chan but, not happening!"

She struggled not to blush at the nickname 'no no no, you are not that girl anymore, you are strong!'.

He got into battle stance, and for a few seconds just stood their, debating weather or not to use sage mode. He decided against it, he didn't want to kill her or show his new power so soon.

"Are you going to attack or just stand there?" He didn't say anything "fine I guess I'll start." and with that she activated her byakugan and started forward.

He dodged and screamed "Kaga bushin no jutsu" only two clones came out, one grabbed Hinata trying to hold her still while the other helped the original.

"Uduma(sp?) Rasengan!" her ran toward her with the giant rasengan, but at that moment she broke free from the clone and ran to the side making the attack hit the clone instead.

When she got away she quickly bit her thumb and started the hand seals. "Summoning jutsu!" a giant midnight black Raven with piercing eyes appeared in front her, she got on it's back as it flew a few feet in the air, to stay in attacking range.

"Nice to see you again Runo-sama." She said to the bird. Naruto cursed he wouldn't be able to summon Gamabunta because of his size so he would have to settle for Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. He quickly summoned them.

Before he could come up with a plan though she attacked. "Water style:water tornado jutsu!" she screamed at the same time her summons joint it with her own attack.

"Wind style: Tornado jutsu" A huge tornado came barreling toward the three, they all dodged. He made the two toads use their joint attack but she just flew up higher and avoided it.

He stood on the roof panting as the two toads disappeared she smirked and started her final attack. "Chain cage!" she screamed, chakra infused chains appeared and wrapped themselves around Naruto's body, immobilizing him.

_**~~~~~~~~SAKURA&SASUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sakura just sat there for a second staring at him, he was fighting a few of our rain ninja.

Suddenly he smirked "Hello Sa-ku-ra" '

'shoot he noticed me' she thought as she jumped down from the tree she was in. "What ever lets just finish this."

"fine but not here." he said blocking another attack. She nodded and followed him.

They stopped in a field of cherry blossom trees she smirked 'he set this up'. They took there stances, the blossoms floating around them.

She attacked first running forward and punching the ground, he jumped and took out his katan. Going for her "CHIDORI NAGASHI!" she dodged with ease and started some fast handseals.

"FLAMING SAKUA SENBON JUTSU" Cherry blossoms that had fallen off the trees flew up, set on fire and attacked him(like Byakuyas zanpakto in bleach but on fire) he dodged most of them but got a few scratches here and there.

He smirked "so you really have gotten stronger Sa-ku-ra"

"yup" she said before forming some rapid handseals and trapping him in a genjutsu. He broke it easily with his sharingan but not before seeing what she wanted him to see.

"I see" he said

She smiled "I knew you would." and with that he ran forward and attacked with his Chidori but she easily dodged again like he knew she would.

She appeared behind him and started with the plan. "Binding jutsu." she made some hand seals and poked his back paralyzing him.

_**ALL THE GIRLS**_

They all stood before the boys making a simple readable hand sign.

**HAHA Cliffy for ya, your gonna have to wait till next week to see the real plans lol. Srry the last to fights aren't as eventful I was having trouble coming up with ideas for them. R&R! 8)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**HIII! Well I think i've kept u waiting long enough for the next chap so here it isss!**_

__"Kai!"They all screamed out.

The still trapped boys looked at the girls in confusion, until they heard 10 loud screams of pain and cheers from the villagers. The girls let them go with smiles on their faces.

"Before you ask we will explain everything once we get to Hokage tower." Ino said

"Oh, and Sasuke, if you want you revenge I suggest you go to Itachi now, he's not completely dead yet." Sakura said

"Che. To easy of a win, I'll let one of the Anbu, Finish him off."He said surprising all of them.

"COME ON! LETS GO I WANNA KNOW WHATS GOING ONNNNNNN!" Naruto screamed.

'Same old Naruto' They all thought.

Once the village had been cleared of the Akatsuki's body's and the injured villagers had been healed. The entire konoha 12, sai, and the sensies stood in the hokages office awaiting the girls explanation, when the hokage nodded her head the began.

"A month or so before we left konoha, some members of the Akatsuki approached us and told us we had the potential to become greater ninja, we were planning on ignoring there offer, forgetting it ever happened, but when that "incident" happened we were heartbroken, we knew we had to prove we were strong not just to others, but to ourselves as well." Hinata started

"So we came up with a plan, to join Akatuki and let them train us, then when they trust us the most, we poison their food, since we took to making them dinner every night."Sakura continued

"We knew they would attack konoha eventually we just needed to gather enough shakra during a fight to release the seal on the poison in their bodies and kill them." Tenten went on

"And we took our chance." Ino finished.

"So you did all that to prove you were strong?" Kiba asked

Hinata gave him a 'Duhhhhh' look "I really don't see why you should complain, I mean we did take out the biggest threat to ninja ever."

"Something could have gone wrong, you could have gotten yourselves killed!" Shikamaru said getting kind of angry at the thought they would do all this to prove something to them.

"But we didn't we had this all planned out from the start, and if your thinking we just did this for your respect your dead wrong, we did it for respect from everyone in this stupid village that has doubted us since day one!" Ino said back

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Tsunade yelled, they all stopped fighting and stood at attention, that woman was scary. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to ease her headache. "I agree that what you girls did was reckless, but it worked and I understand why you did it, so I will only give you a minimal punishment." She paused and smirked "None of you will be able to leave the village or go on missions for a month and if you must leave the village you will have to have a guard with you, oh and no shopping for a month."

"Wahhhhhhhhh noooooooooooo!" Ino started crying and everyone sweat dropped.

"Well then." She paused for a second so Ino could stop crying "Give me my hug then you can all go rest." The girls laughed and hugged her.

"See-ya shishiou(sp?)!" Sakura yelled while walking out the door.

The boys followed, everyone besides the four (UK WHO).

"Hey Ino can I talk to you quick?" Shikamaru called after her.

She nodded and followed him to his favorite could watching spot she knew what this was about.

The others watched them leave, before the girls broke into a fit of giggles, they knew what was coming.

"Hey Hina-chan wanna go get some Ramen i'm starving!"Naruto whispered to her. She nodded and followed. Both Sakura and Tenten smiled 'bout time!" they thought.

"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "Come." he ordered

She follower obediently, she knew this was coming. Neji started walking and Tenten took her queue to follow, he would always be a man of few words.

_**~~~~~~~~~~SHIKAMARU&INO~~~~~~~~~**_

__He sat under a cherry blossom tree and she sat next to him. It was silent for a few minutes until Ino got impatient.

"You know lazy, I have better things to do than sit here watching you fall asleep."

"And here I thought you liked looking at me." he smirked

She blushed a little "yeah right." she said.

His smirk faded a bit "you know you really scared me for a bit." he said seriously.

"I know...i'm sorry" she looked down, she knew the apology didn't make up for what she did.

He cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her face up to his. "But I can forgive you if you promise to never to scare me like that again." he said before covering her lips with his, it was a sweet and loving kissed, one that reveled all of their feelings at once. Once they broke apart he took her in his arms and they watched the clouds, until they fell asleep in each others arms.

_**~~~~~~~~NARUTO&HINATA~~~~~~~**_

Naruto ordered ramen for the both of them but neither really felt like eating, after they each finished only one bowl they walked around the village in silence until the got to hokage mountain and sat overlooking the village.

Finally Naruto spoke up "Hinata?"

"yes"

"I-I wanted t-t-to-" she cut him off by doing the one thing she never had enough confidence to do for years, she kissed him. Giving him the answer to his unasked question, they both melted into the kiss and when they broke apart he whispered in her ear the three word she had always wanted to hear "I love you."

She giggled "I love you to, Naruto-kun"

_**~~~~~~~NEJI&TENTEN~~~~~~**_

__She followed him to their old training grounds, it brought back lots of memories for the both of them. He turned around and faced her, then locked her in a tight embrace, she hugged him back and smiled.

"always a man of few words" She said

"Hn." and he captured her lips with his.

(ya I know this ones short but I like the way it turned out)

_**~~~~~~~~~~SAKURA&SASUKE~~~~~~~~~**_

He took her to the same field they fought in, you could never tell it had been the sight of a battle a few hours ago. Suddenly he turned and pinned her to one of the trees and kissed her. Letting go of every emotion he had been hiding since she left. She melted into the kiss, for the first time in a long time she was truly happy, no regrets or guilt just pure happiness and love.

_**IMM Doneeeeeee, let me know if you want an epilogue though Im more than willing to make one and enough people asked I might do a sequel. Hope you liked it R&R! TTFN!**_


End file.
